


I Trust You

by nightyn628



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 08:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightyn628/pseuds/nightyn628
Summary: ความสัมพันธ์ของการ์ริโย่และเมอร์ฟี่ กับถ้อยคำบางอย่างที่ไม่เคยเอื้อนเอ่ยออกไป และคงไม่มีโอกาสได้พูดอีกแล้วตลอดกาล





	I Trust You

**Author's Note:**

> Something needs to be said. Too bad, Carrillo lost a chance to say it forever.

การ์ริโย่ไม่เคยไว้ใจพวกอเมริกัน ฝรั่งพวกนั้นชอบยื่นจมูกเข้ามายุ่งวุ่นวายกับประเทศของคนอื่น แม้ว่าเขาจะคุ้นชินกับเม็กซิกันอเมริกันอย่างฮาเวียร์ เปนญ่าแล้วก็จริง แต่ไม่ใช่กับสตีฟ เมอร์ฟี่ เจ้าหน้าที่ DEA คนใหม่ที่มาพร้อมกับความมะกันจ๋า ผิวขาว ผมทอง ตาฟ้า ครบสูตร

เมื่อเมอร์ฟี่มาร่วมงานวันแรก ทั้งเขาและเปนญ่าก็สมรู้ร่วมคิดกีดกันเด็กใหม่ออกจากทีมทันที

เมอร์ฟี่ดูเป็นพวกไก่อ่อนเหลาะแหละไม่เอาไหนก็จริง แต่สุดท้ายไอ้หัวทองนั่นก็ขู่เปนญ่าให้ยอมรับเขาจนได้ แม้จะไม่อยากยอมรับ แต่การ์ริโย่คิดว่าเขาชักจะรู้สึกถูกชะตากับนายคนนี้ขึ้นมาหน่อย ๆ และในเมื่อเปนญ่าเริ่มไว้ใจอีกฝ่าย การ์ริโย่เองก็ไม่มีเหตุผลที่จะต่อต้านอะไร อีกทั้งเมอร์ฟี่เองพอได้ทำงานด้วยกันแล้วก็ไม่ได้เลวร้ายอย่างที่การ์ริโย่คาดเดามาแต่แรก

ทว่า การจะบอกว่าพวกเขาสองคนเข้ากันได้ดีนั้นก็ออกจะเกินไปหน่อย

การ์ริโย่กับเมอร์ฟี่มักอาศัยเปนญ่าเป็นตัวกลางในการประสานงาน ถึงแม้ว่าจะทำงานด้วยกันได้ดี ก็ใช่ว่าพวกเขาจะเข้ากันได้ทุกเรื่อง เมอร์ฟี่เป็นพวกใจอ่อน ไม่กล้าลงมือทำในสิ่งที่เกินเลยมนุษยธรรม ชายหนุ่มยังคงยึดโยงอยู่กับกรอบศีลธรรมจรรยาบรรณที่สังคมกำหนดไว้ ใช่สิ สภาพแวดล้อมในที่ที่เขาจากมาเป็นเช่นนั้น ในขณะที่การ์ริโย่เป็นพวกล้ำเส้น เขาอยู่ในสายงานนี้มานาน คุ้นชินกับความเสี่ยงและความชั่วร้ายของศัตรู การ์ริโย่ไม่มีเวลามานึกถึงคุณธรรมอะไรมากมายนัก เพราะอย่างนั้นนายทหารถึงได้ทรมานคนเพื่อรีดข้อมูลอย่างโหดเหี้ยม ไร้ซึ่งความลังเลใด ๆ

ดังนั้น ความสัมพันธ์ระหว่างการ์ริโย่และเมอร์ฟี่จึงค่อนข้างห่างเหินเพราะความเห็นที่ไม่ลงรอยกัน คนทั้งคู่ก้ำกึ่งอยู่ระหว่างคนรู้จักและเพื่อนร่วมงาน ไม่ได้เป็นคนแปลกหน้า แต่ก็ไม่ได้สนิทกันไปมากกว่านั้น

คงจะไม่แปลกถ้ามีใครสักคนพูดออกมาว่า จุดยืนของพวกเขาเป็นเป็นดั่งเส้นขนานที่ไม่มีวันบรรจบกัน แต่ถึงอย่างนั้นก็มีวันหนึ่งที่เส้นตรงของเมอร์ฟี่เริ่มหักเลี้ยว

มันเบนเข้าหาเส้นตรงของการ์ริโย่อย่างเชื่องช้า ไร้ซึ่งการบังคับข่มขู่ ไร้ซึ่งการโน้มน้าวใด ๆ ทุกการเคลื่อนที่ ทุกจังหวะของการปรับเปลี่ยนทิศทาง ทุกอย่างล้วนมาจากความสมัครใจ

ราวกับว่าสภาพแวดล้อมในตอนนี้ค่อย ๆ กลืนกินตัวตนของ DEA หนุ่มไปทีละน้อย เมอร์ฟี่ที่ปกติมักจะไม่พูดอะไร และมักจะเดินหลบฉากจากไปเมื่อการ์ริโย่เริ่มใช้ความรุนแรง มาคราวนี้ชายหนุ่มเริ่มที่จะยืนดูการรีดข้อมูลพอเป็นพิธี 

และหลังจากนั้น เขาก็เริ่มกลายเป็นฝ่ายส่งข้อมูลข่าวกรองให้การ์ริโย่ไปถล่มพวกชั่วช้าเสียเอง

แต่ถึงจะยอมรับการใช้ความรุนแรงได้ ก็ไม่ได้หมายความว่าจะชอบใจไปเสียหมด การ์ริโย่ไม่ใช่คนละเอียดอ่อน แต่ก็พอจะจับกระแสความขมขื่นของคนผมทองได้ และนั่นทำให้นายทหารรู้สึกประหลาด ๆ อยู่ในอก

อาจจะเป็นความรู้สึกเห็นใจเพื่อนมนุษย์ก็ได้ หรืออาจจะเป็นความสมเพช เวทนา หรืออะไรก็ตามแต่ ที่แน่ ๆ มันเป็นความรู้สึกที่ลึก ๆ แล้วการ์ริโย่ไม่คิดว่าตัวเองสมควรจะมี โดยเฉพาะกับเจ้าฝรั่งตาน้ำข้าวคนนี้...

เขาไม่ควรจะเป็นห่วงความรู้สึกของหมอนั่น พวกเขาก็แค่ทำงานด้วยกัน ไม่ได้สนิทกันขนาดนั้นเสียหน่อย และไม่มีทางที่เขาจะเห็นใจพวกอเมริกันด้วย

ในขณะที่การ์ริโย่กำลังสับสน ชายหนุ่มก็โดนสั่งย้ายไปสเปนทันที เขาจำเป็นต้องทิ้งภารกิจและสงครามเอสโกบาร์ไว้เบื้องหลังอย่างช่วยไม่ได้ นายทหารหนุ่มใช้ชีวิตที่สเปนไปได้พักหนึ่ง พอจะเริ่มคุ้นชินกับชีวิตใหม่ รัฐบาลโคลอมเบียก็ส่งเขากลับประเทศแม่แล้วมอบภารกิจปราบปรามเอสโกบาร์ให้เขาอีกครั้ง

กลับประเทศคราวนี้ การ์ริโย่คิดถึงอะไรหลายอย่าง เขาคิดถึงบรรยากาศ ผู้คน ถนนหนทางที่คุ้นเคย แต่ถึงแม้จะอยากซึมซับความคุ้นเคยที่โอบล้อมรอบตัวเอาไว้ ชายหนุ่มก็เป็นคนเอาจริงเอาจังกับงาน ดังนั้น หลังจากที่กลับมาได้ไม่ทันไร เปนญ่ากับการ์ริโย่ก็นัดพูดคุยแลกเปลี่ยนข่าวสารกันทันที

ต่างฝ่ายต่างอัปเดตเรื่องราวความคืบหน้า ส่วนใหญ่จะเป็นเรื่องงานมากกว่าเรื่องส่วนตัว แต่พอเหล้าเข้าปากไปหลายแก้ว การ์ริโย่ก็เผลอตัวหลุดถามออกมาหนึ่งคำถาม

"เด็กใหม่นั่นเป็นไงบ้าง?"

คำถามนี้ทำให้เปนญ่าหรี่ตาสงสัย ไม่ต้องถามก็รู้ว่าเด็กใหม่ที่ว่าหมายถึงใคร แม้ว่าเมอร์ฟี่จะย้ายมาอยู่โคลอมเบียตั้งนานแล้ว แต่ในสายตาของการ์ริโย่ คนผมทองก็ยังคงเป็นเด็กใหม่ไร้ประสบการณ์อยู่ดี

"จู่ ๆ ทำไมถึงเป็นห่วงสารทุกข์สุกดิบของหมอนั่นขึ้นมาล่ะ?"

พอเปนญ่าเอ่ยออกมาอย่างนั้น การ์ริโย่ก็เกือบสำลักเหล้าสีเข้ม คำว่า 'เป็นห่วง' ยังคงดังระงมอยู่ในหัวของเขา ตอกย้ำถึงสิ่งที่ไม่อยากจะยอมรับให้ชัดเจนขึ้นมา

ไอ้ความรู้สึกประหลาด ๆ ในตอนนั้นก็คือความรู้สึกเป็นห่วงเป็นใยจริง ๆ ด้วยนั่นล่ะนะ

"ก็แค่สงสัย" นายทหารโคลอมเบียตอบนิ่ง ๆ วางแก้วที่ว่างเปล่าลงบนโต๊ะไม้แข็ง ๆ ส่วนเปนญ่าพ่นลมหายใจออกมา การ์ริโย่เดาไม่ถูกเลยว่าคนตรงหน้ากำลังรู้สึกอย่างไรกับบทสนทนานี้กันแน่

"ก็เลือดเย็นขึ้น" เจ้าหน้าที่ CIA ว่าพลางจุดบุหรี่สูบ ควันสีขุ่นจากปลายบุหรี่เริ่มลอยอ้อยอิ่งอยู่ในอากาศ

"แต่ก็ยังเป็นเด็กใหม่คนเดิมที่นายรู้จักนั่นล่ะ"

แน่นอนว่าประโยคหลังเรียกความสนใจจากการ์ริโย่ได้เป็นอย่างดี

"ยังไง?"

"เรื่องไอ้ยาพิษ" เปนญ่าตอบสั้น ๆ ชื่อฉายาที่คุ้นเคยกันดีถูกหยิบยกขึ้นมากลางวงสนทนา "จนป่านนี้หมอนั่นก็ยังหยิบรูปศพคนที่โดนลูกหลงขึ้นมาดูเป็นระยะ ๆ อยู่เลย"

"...ยังรู้สึกผิดอยู่สินะ" การ์ริโย่พึมพำเสียงเบา ในขณะที่เปนญ่าพยักหน้าเล็กน้อย ก่อนที่สายลับอเมริกันจะพ่นควันสีขุ่นออกมาจากปากอย่างเชื่องช้า การ์ริโย่ไม่ได้พูดอะไรออกมา การยืนยันเงียบ ๆ ของเปนญ่าทำให้นายทหารตัดสินใจอะไรบางอย่างได้เด็ดขาด

หลังจากบทสนทนาในร้านเหล้าวันนั้น การ์ริโย่ก็กลับไปทำตัวเหินห่างกับเมอร์ฟี่เหมือนเดิม ไม่สิ อาจจะมากกว่าเดิมเสียด้วยซ้ำ

ชายหนุ่มคิดอยู่เสมอว่าภารกิจเอสโกบาร์นั้นคือสงคราม และในสงครามไม่มีพื้นที่ว่างสำหรับคนใจอ่อน แม้ว่าเมอร์ฟี่จะยอมรับความป่าเถื่อนได้แล้วก็ตาม แต่ความใจอ่อนของเมอร์ฟี่ก็เด่นชัดจนการ์ริโย่ทนเมินเฉยไปไม่ได้อยู่ดี

ด้วยเหตุนั้น การ์ริโย่จึงจงใจกันเมอร์ฟี่ออกจากภารกิจรีดข้อมูลอย่างป่าเถื่อน เขาเลือกเปนญ่าไปทำหน้าที่แทน ซึ่งนั่นทำให้นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าสวยของเมอร์ฟี่เต็มเปี่ยมไปด้วยความผิดหวังและความไม่พอใจ การ์ริโย่ไม่ชอบสายตาที่ DEA อเมริกันมองมาก็จริง แต่ก็ต้องยอมรับว่าถ้าเทียบกับการทำให้นัยน์ตาคู่นั้นได้เห็นภาพความรุนแรง การ์ริโย่ก็ยอมที่จะถูกมองในแง่ลบเสียมากกว่า

เขาเป็นห่วงความอ่อนไหวของเมอร์ฟี่มากขนาดนั้นเลยทีเดียว

อันที่จริงถ้าพูดเหตุผลออกไปก็คงไม่ถูกเกลียด เพราะสิ่งที่การ์ริโย่ทำลงไปนั้นมีพื้นเพมาจากความหวังดีทั้งสิ้น แต่การ์ริโย่กลับพูดความจริงออกไปไม่ได้เสียอย่างนั้น

หากให้สารภาพผิด เขาทำได้ ให้สารภาพรักกับผู้หญิงที่ตัวเองชอบอย่างตรงไปตรงมา การ์ริโย่ก็ยังทำได้ แต่ถ้าให้พูดออกมาตรง ๆ ว่าเขาเป็นห่วงความรู้สึกของชายที่ชื่อว่าสตีฟ เมอร์ฟี่ การ์ริโย่ทำไม่ได้

พอเป็นเรื่องของเมอร์ฟี่ ปากของการ์ริโย่ก็ปิดเงียบกว่าปกติ จนชายหนุ่มเองก็อดคิดไม่ได้ว่าทำไมถึงต้องเป็นเมอร์ฟี่ที่ได้เป็นข้อยกเว้นข้อเดียวของเขา ทำไมคนคนนี้ถึงเป็นข้อยกเว้นเพียงหนึ่งเดียวที่ทำให้การ์ริโย่รู้สึกขัดแย้งกับตัวเองมากมายขนาดนี้

เหตุผลก็ง่ายมาก เขาถามตัวเองบ่อยครั้ง แล้วก็ตอบคำถามในใจได้ทุกครั้งไป นั่นก็เป็นเพราะว่าเขาไม่ชอบพวกอเมริกัน แล้วก็มีเหตุผลหนักแน่นพอที่จะไม่ชอบด้วย แต่เมอร์ฟี่ก็ดันเป็นอเมริกันที่นิสัยน่าคบ คงเพราะอย่างนี้ การ์ริโย่ถึงได้รู้สึกขัดแย้งกับตัวเองตลอดเวลา

ในขณะที่กำลังคิดสะระตะวุ่นวายในหัว เมอร์ฟี่ก็ตรงดิ่งมาหานายทหารโดยที่การ์ริโย่ยังไม่ทันได้ตั้งตัว คนผมทองเรียกร้องขอความไว้วางใจ ความเชื่อใจ หรืออะไรก็ตามที่ทำให้การ์ริโย่เลิกกีดกันเขาออกจากภารกิจเสียที

ช่วงเวลาที่เมอร์ฟี่เปิดใจคุยกับเขาจบลงแล้ว แต่ทุกถ้อยคำที่เอื้อนเอ่ยออกมายังคงวนเวียนอยู่ในหัวการ์ริโย่ คล้อยหลัง DEA ผมทองไป นายทหารก็พึมพำออกมาเบา ๆ

"ไม่ใช่ว่าไม่เชื่อใจเสียหน่อย..."

แต่เป็นเพราะว่าเขาเป็นห่วงความรู้สึกของเมอร์ฟี่ ในฐานะเพื่อนคนหนึ่งต่างหาก เพื่อนที่เขาชักจะเริ่มเคยชินกับการมีตัวตนของอีกฝ่ายและเริ่มที่จะรู้สึกผูกพันขึ้นมาโดยไม่ทันรู้ตัว

แน่นอนว่าไม่เคยพูดออกไปให้ใครฟัง การ์ริโย่แม้จะกล้าหาญบ้าบิ่นไม่กลัวตาย แต่กับบางเรื่องก็ไม่กล้าพูดออกไปตรง ๆ

"เปนญ่า" การ์ริโย่เรียกเพื่อนร่วมงานที่เดินสวนกัน

เจ้าของชื่อหยุดชะงัก "ว่าไง?"

"ฉันเชื่อใจไอ้หมอนั่น" ว่าพลางพยักพเยิดไปยังเมอร์ฟี่ที่ยืนอยู่ไกล ๆ ฝ่ายเปนญ่าหัวเราะเบา ๆ อย่างอนาถใจ

"ไอ้บ้า ทีหลังก็ไปบอกเองสิวะ"

"ถ้าหมอนั่นยังไม่ถูกเก็บไปซะก่อนน่ะนะ"

ในตอนนั้นที่พูดออกไป การ์ริโย่ก็ไม่ได้คิดอะไรจริงจังมากมายนัก เขาคิดแค่ว่ายังไม่ถึงเวลาที่จะพูดออกไปก็เท่านั้น จนกระทั่งมาถึงวันที่นายทหารหนุ่มบาดเจ็บสาหัส โดยมีเอสโกบาร์ปรากฏตัวขึ้นต่อหน้าต่อตา คำพูดนั้นและเหตุการณ์ในอดีตถึงได้ย้อนกลับมาหาการ์ริโย่เป็นฉาก ๆ

การ์ริโย่ไม่เคยกลัวตาย ในช่วงสุดท้ายของชีวิตก่อนสิ้นใจ เขาไร้ซึ่งความเกรงกลัวใด ๆ มีแต่เพียงความเสียดายอยู่เต็มอก ทั้งเรื่องการใช้ชีวิตกับครอบครัว แล้วก็เรื่องที่ไม่ได้พูดออกไปตรง ๆ กับเมอร์ฟี่

ถ้าหากในตอนนั้น คนที่เขาพูดด้วยไม่ใช่เปนญ่าก็คงจะดีไม่น้อยทีเดียว

.......


End file.
